Kiss Away The Pain
by Jevanminx
Summary: ONESHOT DMHG. Hermione gets braces and is in alot of pain. Who will make her feel better?


**Kiss Away The Pain**

Disclaimer: We don't own HP

A/N: Uh oh. Dodo and Minx again... YEP IT IS US! Here with a short but fluffy fic. You just have to love the fluffiness people!

JSU news: Nope, we still haven't seen each other since we broke up for the Summer Holidays but we are arranging it! Only about 2 paragraphs have been written because we know that that is part of the story so... yeah... Bad us...

Well, hope this will keep you entertained until we update that. Don't forget to R&R ok? WE'LL LOVE YOU IF YOU DO!

* * *

Hermione Granger moaned again as she waited for the pain killers to work. But even when they did she didn't suspect that they would make much difference. Honestly, how could people have these things? They are utterly evil. 

Sure, her parents did say that they would be uncomfortable but they didn't say how much and she was their daughter! She did know about this but it didn't lessen the pain than any other normal person.

"Damn this hurts..." Hermione moaned again, lisping slightly through the metal on her teeth. Yep, you guessed it. Hermione Granger had gotton braces. Ever since the 5th year of Hogwarts School her teeth were slowly becoming crossed and bucked again and she was banned from getting them put normally by magic from her parents so what happened?

**Dentist as Parents + Child with wonky teeth meant BRACES**

And how she despised them. They were hurting and she was hungry but she wouldn't dare eating any until her mouth stopped throbbing. Which, by the amount of pain she was in, wouldn't be any time soon.

"OUCH!" Hermione shouted out again as she stopped her pacing, sitting down heavily on the sofa as she tenderly clasped her hand over her mouth, tears beginning to sting at her eyes.

"Well, it looks as if Granger can't stand a little pain." A male voice drawled from behind Hermione. She didn't move but groaned out of frustration and not out of pain even if she was in it.

"Bugger off Malfoy. I'm in pain so leave me alone." She hissed out as she turned to look at him with her eyes glaring with unshed tears and loathing. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her before moving to lean on the back of the sofa so that he was behind her.

"In pain, you say? Why is that then, Mudblood? I have to congratulate them." Draco whispered menacingly as his cold eyes widened ever so slightly as he caught sight of something shiny in Hermione's mouth as she gasped when her mouth yet again throbbed.

"You got them Muggle teeth corrector thingies?" Malfoy questioned as he moved around so that he could sit on the chair next to the table in front of the sofa, pulling out some books as he did so. He looked back up at Granger who looked for a moment as though she was going to laugh but she straightened out her face when she saw the he was watching her.

"It's called Braces, Malfoy, and yes I did get them." Hermione barked out before closing her eyes to hide that fact that she felt ready to burst into tears. Malfoy just looked at her before shrugging his shoulders and retrieving his quill from his bag and setting to do his homework just as Hermione moaned out in pain.

"Shut up." Malfoy said as he poured over a transfiguration book, looking for an answer. Hermione didn't open her eyes as she whispered out a painful "No" making Malfoy look up and over towards her tense frame on the sofa.

Sharing a dormitory wasn't really bad with Granger but she was such a clean freak, what with her freaking out if she happens to find a book on the floor, of even a random sock which she threw into the washer without it's partner.

_Poor sock. _Draco thought to himself before he shook his head and continued working. **(A/N: What? Can't he have weird and random thoughts some of the time? Randomness rules!) **It was silent for about 10 minutes with only the sound of his quill being heard and just as he reached a particularly difficult answer Hermione gasped out as she let out a whimper clutching at her mouth.

Draco flinched but he continued writing, trying to ignore the small but hear-able "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" from the wavy haired brunette. He was trying very hard but his grip on his eagle quill was getting harder with each annoying whimper she uttered.

Hermione stopped for a few minutes in which Draco relaxed and focused back on his question again and just as he began to write down the answer...

"THESE FLIPPING BRACES! STOP HURTING!"

"GRANGER! That's enough; you have to shut up about those Bracelets or whatever because I CAN. NOT. CONCENTRATE. ON. MY. WORK!" Draco thundered as he swivelled around to see her with tears coursing down her face. He immediately stopped shouting and frowned with concern.

"Granger?" He asked but Hermione just whimpered out again.

Malfoy bit his lip before getting up from his seat and moving tenderly towards Hermione. He watched as her hands clasped desperately at her mouth where the shining parts of metal was glittering when she opened her mouth to whimper out her pain.

"D...does it hurt that much, Granger?" Malfoy asked softly as Hermione sobbed and looked over towards the blond who was sitting next to her.

"What do you think? Of course it hurts, it's bloody murdering me..." Hermione chocked out as she screwed out her eyes again. "Ouchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She sobbed out again as she recovered her face with her hands while a tear slipped down her cheek. Why did it have to be so uncomfortable?

Draco blinked his stormy eyes before he frowned and grabbed her hands, pulling them away from her face, ignoring Hermione's confused puffy brown eyes as he eyed her braces. He didn't smirk neither look sympathetic but when he spoke, small volumes of laughter yet pity was heard. It was very strange.

"I know how to make them better." Draco said but before Hermione could reply he lowered his head and kissed her soundly on her lips, feeling her tense up but relaxing as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as something grew in the kiss, like bubbling excitement for a 7 year old when they knew that the next day was Christmas Day. But this was stronger as what felt like sparks began to surge through their veins, making the kissing intensify as Draco interlaced his fingers with Hermione's hand.

As soon as his lips touched hers, she was shocked, to say the least, but after that had subsided just seconds later she was filled with desire, an addictive adrenaline rush through her body. How could she refuse to let Draco Malfoy enter when she felt his tongue probing at the metal of her braces to let him in? She couldn't and after a furious 10 minutes of frantic snogging, Hermione ripped her head away as though only just realising what they where doing.

"You jackass! Why did you kiss me?" Hermione snapped as she wiped her mouth harshly with the back of her hand as Draco pulled away, his pale face painted with a gentle flush across his cheeks.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard that saying!" He said, his eyes widened in shock. When she looked at him blankly he shook his head in disbelief before answering.

"_Kiss it to make it better." _Hermione frowned slightly as Draco sighed. "_Kiss away the pain!" _He told her as her eyes widened in shock. He did have a point with that. But then... why did he kiss her? It wasn't like him to care about any one else rather than himself...

Hermione watched with unfocused eyes as Malfoy got up from next to Hermione and returning back to his work, making sure to keep his flushed face hidden from view. It was silent for about 2 minutes before Hermione began to feel the pain returning back from her new, and extremely evil, braces.

She sat where she was though even with the pain returning, just thinking about the kiss. It was... magical. Not even that could describe it. It was exciting, powerful yet soft and caring at the same time. It was addictive and she wanted – needed more. It was new and exciting; sure she had kissed Harry and Ron before but none of them made her heart beat faster, made her feel like she was the Queen of the world afterwards. These kisses... they made her feel loved.

Hermione raised her brown eyes to look at Draco's form over his work, watching as his hand scribbled away furiously on the parchment. He was nervous, he must have been feeling the same as she had been.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered out as he grunted to show that he was listening. "Was it just me or... did that feel really good?" She asked timidly as she heard something that she thought she never would have. Draco Malfoy was chuckling.

"I guess you could say that but I would have thought being kissed by the Slytherin Sex God would be just more than 'really good'. I would have said fantastic, amazing, astounding, the best kiss that anyone could give you-"

"Oh shut up. You have a way to big of ego..." Hermione said as she slapped his arm in an almost affectionate way. Draco stopped talking and glared at her slightly before he looked at her mouth.

"Did the pain go though? I-I mean-" Hermione had glanced at him "-I just don't want to hear your pitiful complaints about some measly little bit of pain. It bothers me." Draco said quickly but Hermione shook her head.

"No. It didn't go." She said to him as she winced a little bit. Draco raised his eye brows as he sat up straighter on his seat.

"It didn't?"

Hermione shook her head as she bent down so that her face was levelled with his own. "Well the pain will stay away as long as you kiss me again." She said softly as he grinned. He lent his head forward, only this time he was slow and when their lips touched for the second time it wasn't rushed or frantic but was soft like a feathery touch.

Very slowly, the kiss deepened as Hermione ran her hand through the 17 year old silky blond hair, pulling him in deeper as he ran his hand down her free arm to yet again interlace his fingers with her own as they kissed passionately, the adrenaline defiantly making the kiss more affectionate.

But even though the two was breathing rapidly through their noses to make the kiss last longer, it made them feel light headed so they had to pull away, panting slightly as Hermione lowered her hand which was tangled in Draco's hair before sliding it in his free one and placing her forehead against his own.

It was quiet apart from the sound of their breathing coming to normal until Draco broke the silence with a gentle whisper. "Is it hurting now?"

Hermione lifted her head from his and smiled down at his face before pulling him into a hug, feeling pleased when she felt his arms wrap around hers lightly. "Much better, thank you." She replied as she got up and walked into her dorm.

Malfoy watched after her with a rarely seen smile on his face. Maybe her bracesea-thing wasn't such a bad thing. Maybe _Granger_ wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe, just maybe, he was going to enjoy spending time with her if it means that they'll get to kiss and maybe something could develop from it.

He smirked as he returned back to his work so that his eyes landed on the passage he was reading for... Muggle Studies.

_Often, if a Muggle child hurts themselves, a friend or family member will use the phrase "Let me Kiss Away The Pain."_

_

* * *

_A/N: Fluffy without trying to get Draco and Hermione into a rushed relationship. We hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE R&R. Another fic by use should be coming onto FF soon just as soon as we have finished writing it.

If you review then you'll get hot chocolate or even a cake! (hint hint)


End file.
